Cato and Clove: The Feast
by FanFictionGurl1200
Summary: The Feast from Cloves point of view. I do not own the Hunger Games or anything to have to do with it. Enjoy!


Cato and Clove: The Feast

Cloves pov

Cato and I are anxiously waiting behind the brush for the girl on fire. Today is the day she dies, and I am going to be the one to kill her. There is no sign of anyone until we hear a rustling noise from across the cornucopia. "Wait a second." Cato holds me back because I sprang up a soon as I heard the noise.

In a blur, the girl from district five dashes out of the woods , speedily snatches her bag and then disappears once again. "Cato, why didn't you just let me kill her too?" I sharply protest, tightly clutching one of my knives in my right hand. " I told you Clove, shes not the problem." Cato returns,

" And as soon as you see twelve, you take right off and kill her, make her suffer." " I know." I hastily reply. Cato turns to face me, "Please be careful Clove." He whispers. "I will." I reply.

Suddenly, The girl on fire dashes out from the woods. I dart out from the brush and immediately hurl one of my knives at her. I just miss her head. She twirls around, aims her bow at me and without hesitation, fires at me. I turn just enough for it to miss my chest, but the point punctures my upper left arm. It stuns me for a couple of seconds as I remove the arrow from my arm ,At least my right arm is my throwing arm. Twelve keeps moving, automatically loading her bow with another arrow. I waste no time and continue to go for her. Shes at the table now, about to take her bag. As she turns to fire again, I chuck another knife at her, hitting her forehead and opening a gash that sends blood running down her face. She staggers backwards but still manages to send her readied arrow in my direction. She misses.

I slam into her, knocking her flat on her back, and pinning her shoulders to the ground with my knees.

"Wheres lover boy, still hanging on?" I smirk. "Hes out there now. Hunting Cato," She cries, then she screams at the top of her lungs, "Peeta!". I jam my fist into her windpipe, very effectively cutting of her annoying voice. I quickly look around, just in case the mindless district twelve boy really did survive. Theres no sign of him, so I turn back to the girl on fire. "Liar," I say with a grin, "Hes nearly dead, Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. Whats in that pretty little backpack? Is it medicine for lover boy? Too bad he'll never get it." I open my jacket, displaying my impressive array of knives. I carefully select a small one with a thick, curved blade. "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show." I breathe. Shes struggling now in effort to knock me off her. Its no use, she too weak. "Forget it, District twelve," I snarl. " We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally... what was her name? The one that hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue,then you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of lover boy. How does that sound?" I ask slyly, "Now where to start?"

I carelessly wipe away the blood from her wound with my jacket sleeve. For a moment, I survey her face, tilting it from side to side. She attempts to bite my hand, but I grab the hair on the top of her head, forcing her back to the ground. "I think..." I almost purr, "I think we'll start with your mouth." She clamps her teeth together as I teasingly trace the outline of her lips with the tip of my blade. She is full of fury and won't stop struggling. "Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for you lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" I coldly offer. She spits a mouthful of blood on my face. Okay, this is it! "All right then. Lets get started." She braces herself as I open the beginning of the first cut on her lips. Just as I am am halfway done, A great force yanks me off of her. I scream in shock.

I am imprisoned tightly in the district eleven boys arms. He flips me around and flings me onto the ground. When he shouts, his voice is so deep and monstrous its terrifying. "What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her." He demands. I'm scrambling backward on all fours, too shocked to think, I finally respond, "No! No, it wasn't me!". "You said her name. I heard you. You kill her? You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here." He pushes. "No! No,I-" Then I see the stone, about the size of a small loaf of bread, which he intends to hit me with, and I lose it. "Cato!" I screech, "Cato!"

"Clove!" I hear Cato reply, but hes too far away. The district eleven boy brings the rock down hard against my temple. I feel like a building just knocked my head and I fall to the ground, In extreme pain.

I let a low moan escape my lips, Its extremely hard to breathe. I'm a goner. I can faintly hear the district eleven boy talking to the girl on fire. But I can't understand what they're saying, My head is throbbing immensely.

In not much longer, I hear Cato call my name again. I can tell by the pain in his voice that he already sees me lying helplessly on the ground. Eleven and Twelve have both gone now. I hear Cato s footsteps running towards me. When he reaches me, He picks me up and cradles my limp body in his arms. "Oh Clove, please stay with me," He begs, " Please, Please, No!". "Cato." I manage to choke. He looks into my eyes, sobbing. " I'm sorry." I wheeze. " It wasn't your fault, I'll kill her, I promise." He whimpers, " I love you Clove." He softly kisses my lips and then pulls me close. I can't manage to talk anymore. I close my eyes , and the last thing I hear is my cannon go off.


End file.
